


Coming dry

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Misha, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen surprised MIsha with a very special sexual technique





	Coming dry

**Author's Note:**

> Had that in mind for a few days. Well. Just porn.

With his mobile phone trapped between shoulder and head, Misha entered the elevator.

“Yes, I call you the next days and we go over the Gish-Prompts,” he mumbled into the phone while he tried to push the button for the seventh floor.

His sports bag filled with clothes was nearly slipping from his shoulder and he tried to hold the bunch of folders in his arms, trying to prevent them from falling on the floor.

“Yeah, flying back on Tuesday...no... okay...see you.”

With the phone still on place, he tumbled more than walking down the hallway to his apartment, wondering, how he would get the door open without doing a mess.

He let his bag slip down, lifting one leg to hold the folders on place and fumbled for the key, which obviously was somewhere deep down in his pocket.

“Too lazy to go twice,” a familiar voice said and two hands were grabbing the folders just in time, easing them to a high board next to the door.

“Jen? What are you doing here?”

Misha entered the room irritated by the fact to see his friend. Normally, Jensen should already be on his flight back to Austin. They had bow out in the morning. There were no scenes to shoot for him or Jared, just some post production for Misha.

“Surprise, surprise,” the younger one mumbled, grabbing the bag and carried it in the apartment as well, before closing the door. Then he turned around to Misha, who still stood like a pillar of salt in the middle of the room, his head tilted suspiciously.

“Can't move home without a proper farewell.”

He came near Misha, pulling him into an embrace.

“You are trusting me, right?” He whispered into the elder man's ear, nudging the lob with his nose.

“Asking me that makes me feel uncomfortable.”

Misha leaned his head against the broad shoulder of his friend, inhaling the virile smell.

“You don't have to... I have a surprise for you. Something you probably won't ever forget...”

Jensen let out a chuckle. His plan made himself jittery and he had waited the whole day, preparing everything for that unforgettable night he had in mind, “.... the only thing I want is that you do, what I tell you.”

“Oh is it a Dom/Sub thing you had in mind?”

“Nope. Just trust me...”

Misha just nodded. What else could he do? Jensen was his lover, his friend. He was the one, Misha would go through the fire for without any hesitation and he knew, that Jensen would do the same. Despite all tomfoolery, Jensen would never do anything to harm anyone of his family. And Misha was family.

 

“Good, so come on... let's eat first.”

Jensen grabbed Misha's hand and pulled him into the small kitchen with the tiny little two-man-dining-table.

“Thought about something light and refreshing.”

Jensen made a presenting gesture and Misha's gaze rested on the table which was filled with all of his favorite types of Sushi. California Rolls, Makis and Sashimi was arranged on pearl white plates. Small cups were filled with aromatic soy sauce and green wasabi.

“Jeez, Jen. Since when are you into Sushi?”

Misha immediately sat down on one of the chairs, his mouth already watery.

Jensen slowly moved to the other chair and sat down, a smile on his face.

 

They sat there for a while eating the small bites of rice and fish and Misha talked about his day on set.

When they had finished, Jensen put the plates into the tray and guided Misha to the bathroom.

“I want you to take a long and hot shower. No soap or shampoo. Just hot water until everything is warm and relaxed. After that... you come over into the bedroom. Babe.... take your time.”

Jensen pecked a kiss on Misha's mouth and pushed him into the bathroom.

“And not jerking...,” he shouted through the closed door and Misha could hear him walking away into the bedroom at the end of the hall.

“What the fuck is going on?” Misha asked himself, more curious than before. He hated surprises, if he wasn't planning them by himself and he hated it to not have the upper hand.

On the other hand it was kind of arousing. He had seen the thrill of anticipation in Jensen's eyes, so it must have been something very special he had planned.

Slowly Misha stepped out of his clothes and into the shower, switching on the hot water. With a moan he leaned against the cool tiles, resisting the urge to grab is poo or his dick. It had been a busy day and some stress relief wouldn't be the worst to do. But Jensen had told him not to and he was keeping his promise.

 

Misha took his time. The bathroom had changed into a steam sauna and Misha had changed into a wizened and very read peach. Gradually, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a towel thoroughly. Then he left the bath and headed to the bedroom, knocking against the wooden door.

“Am I allowed to come in?” It was awkward to ask permission to enter his own bedroom.

“Come in, Babe.”

Jensen's respond came immediately. But Misha hesitated for a moment not sure, what he had to expect behind the closed door.

He pushed the handle down and the door opened.

“What the fuck?” Misha breathed with eyes wide.

The room had changed beyond recognition. Dark and heavy curtains were shielding the windows. Candles were illuminating the room. Some small like tea candles, some as big as Misha's forearm.

Music was filling up the room so soft, that Misha needed a few seconds to get aware of it.

The smell of sandal wood hung in the air like a soft veil.

Jensen stood in the middle of the room in front of the bed next to something that looked like a massage cot, covered with white sheets.

On a small table stood some jars and bottles.

“You like it?” Jensen asked, rubbing his neck nervously. It seemed that he wasn't sure if he hadn't overstated.

“Awesome. That's awesome.”

“Good, so...c'mere.”

Jensen reached out for Misha and after closing the door, the dark haired closed the gap between him and Jensen.

Jensen grabbed Misha's hand, squeezed it gently and lifted it to his mouth to breath a kiss on every knuckle.

“I want you to lay on the cot. On your back. The only thing you have to do is relax. Don't touch me and don't touch yourself.”

He leaned in, commandeering Misha's mouth for an intense kiss, before he gently shoved him to the cot.

“On my back?”

“Yes. Head here.”

Misha made himself comfortable on the cot. The sheets were cool against his skin and he could feel a thick pad underneath. His head was supported by a soft pillow in his neck and a second one was propped under his spine.

“Is it comfortable? Because I won't let you go within the next hours or so.”

Jensen stood at the end of the cot, pouring some liquid into his hand.

“Sure, cozy.”

“So, close your eyes, babe,” Jensen order, while he was walking towards the head side of the cot and Misha simply followed the instruction.

It didn't need long, when he felt Jensen's hands on his shoulders. The thumbs were showing towards his neck, fingers towards his chest. They just rested there for a while and Misha got aware of the soft smell of almond. The massage oil was cool against his skin and when Jensen started to slowly rub the tensed muscled, Misha heard the light champ of wet skin on wet skin.

“That's good,” he mumbled.

“I want you to feel so good.”

Jensen spread the oil over Misha's collarbone, tracing down the shape of his pecs to the contour of his rib cage, and back up at the sides of his body. He continued the move again and again till the skin under his fingers felt smooth and warm.

Now Jensen's hand wandered down again and he circled teasingly around Misha's nipples, eliciting a soft gasp.

“So beautiful, Babe. Can't believe that I am the one, who is allowed to fuck you.”

Jensen leaned down, claiming a kiss which Misha answered greedy.

“Jen... you are a tease.”

The younger man broke the kiss and unbend. Then he strolled down to the end of the cot. He fumbled at the cushion and Misha flinched, when he felt the cot move.

“This is a nice feature,” Jensen chuckled, when he divided the end of the cot and moved the now existing two parts apart and spreading Misha's legs with this movement.

“I agree.”

Misha looked down and the sight of Jensen stepping between his legs made him feel excited.

The younger man poured some oil on his hand and rubbed his palms together. Then he lowered his hands to Misha's belly, starting to curve around his belly button.

“Hmm.”

Misha closed his eyes concentrating on the soft touches of his lover. The warmth of Jensen's hands was relaxing and the melange of the oil flavor, the soft light and the muffled sound of the music made him drift into a state of bliss.

He could rest here forever. Just relaxing and getting touched.

Jensen's hands moved to Misha's painting oily circles on the prominent peaks. This was one of the spots Jensen's could touch constantly. Smooth skin and the v-shaped muscles, which led to Misha's imposing length.

Misha was flinching slightly, when he felt Jensen's hand coming closer to his holy place. This was to good to be true. A tasty dinner, a warm shower, a massage and everything leads to a hot night.

“Ahh, yes... Jen...” Misha hissed, when Jensen's hand enclosed his cock and he began to stroke up and down in a slow but steady pace. His length was twitching in anticipation due to the soft treatment and Misha felt the blood of his body filling his cock. He couldn't do anything else as moving his hips slightly, showing Jensen how arousing his treatment already was.

 

Normally there sex had been rough and wild the last weeks. Short and hard quickies between takes. Kissing and blow jobs whenever they find a few minutes intimacy, which wasn't easy on set with Jared around. It was obvious that both were craving for more and weren't pleased with the actual rush. And now on the last day of filming before a long hiatus was ahead, they ended up here. Or better said Misha ended up here, spreading out on the cot, handled like something rare and special.

 

Misha looked down, seeing Jensen standing between his wide spread legs. On of his hands was still closed around Misha's hard length, massaging it with a firm grip. He added a twist here and there in his rhythm, smirking, when he felt Misha's cock twitching and pulsating in his hand.

“Jen,” Misha breathed, feeling the familiar pre-orgasmic knot in his stomach building rapidly. He would come all over Jensen's hand, if he wouldn't stop.

“You're so close Misha,” Jensen stated, speeding up with his moves. He added the second hand to the play, cupping Misha's balls and pinched them softly.

“Babe... I'm....” Misha's voice broke. He bucked his hips into Jensen's hand and felt the waves of his orgasm crushing over him. But something was different. The spurting of his come was absent... instead, Misha felt Jensen's hand, resting at the base of his shaft, squeezing it with intense but not painful pressure. The orgasm has washed over him, but instead of receding, it felt as if the pleasure just backtrack inside him to plan a new assault.

Misha took a deep breath and opened his eyes, searching for Jensen. The Texan still stood at his place, his hand had started to move again.

“What the...fuck are...you ... doing...,” Misha accomplished to say between faltered breaths. His body was tingling, his skin covered in sweat and massage oil.

“Driving you insane,” Jensen growled with a smirk, relishing the view in front of him out of lust blown eyes. “I make you come...and come again...and come again until you will even forget your name.” With that, he increased the speed, rubbing with his thumb over Misha's slid.

The elder man cried out, his hands grabbing the edges of the cot.

“You're mesmerizing,” Jensen praised, watching Misha fall apart with awe. The body of the dark haired was flushed, glowing in the dim light of the candles like painted in gold. He had closed his eyes again, squeezing them in pleasure. The tip of his tongue was running over his parted lips, accompanied by moans and groans. He was inhaling and exhaling deeply, his chest rising up and down.

Jensen knew, Misha was trying to calm himself, but this would be lost energy. Two month ago he had started to learn the techniques of building up dry orgasms. Every night in his trailer was spend with jerking off, trying to find the spots, which made a man climax without cuming.

Jensen watched his own hands stroking up and down Misha's cock and he was wondering how many orgasms he could force out of his lover without giving himself in. It was so easily to fall for him and so hard to hold back, when he lied there, perfect like the effigy of a Greek god.

 

Gently, Jensen added some more lube, dripping it slowly on the red tip. He could feel Misha trembling under his fingers. His muscles were tensing slightly, enough to let Jensen know, that he was on the best way to come again.

Jensen changed the angle. While one hand continued stroking around the base of Misha's cock, he leaned in and let his tongue flicker over the swollen dark red glans.

Being on alarm this simple touch was enough for Misha to come again. Jensen reinforced the grip just in time.

He had never seen Misha coming that hard. His hips arching off the cot, trying to pump into Jensen's had. Shivers were running through his body and he was desperately trying to catch breath. More arousing than the rhapsodic moves, were the deep arousing sounds coming from somewhere deep down. Right out of the core of every minute of lust he had ever felt. He released a moan that was vibrating through his body and through Jensen's as well.

“So fucking hot, babe,” Jensen whispered, peppering the lower belly and thighs with kisses, without unclapping Misha's cock.

 

“I'm gonna die here on this table,” Misha stuttered. His whole body felt on fire. Even his fingertips and toes were tingling by the sensation. Exhaustion was diffusing, but at the same time everything felt like running on full power.

“You won't, Babe. I'll never going to harm you, Mish,” he stated, while he was slowly circling his tongue around the tip of Misha's cock and taking him in deeply into his mouth afterwards. Misha forced himself to open his eyes, facing his “evil” boyfriend. The sight he had made him nearly come again. Jensen was bowed above him, his fingers curled around the base of his shaft. His head was tardily bobbing up and down. Misha could feel Jensen tongue running over the underside of his cock, soft lips wrapped around it. A wet warmth that was so inviting and made him crave for more.

He wanted to fuck or get fucked. Whatever. He wanted to come...completely.

“Jen...please. Fuck me.” The last word, was only a desperate whimper and for a moment Jensen thought about just fulfilling Misha's wish.

“Not yet, babe. Come for me...one more time. I want to hear you screaming my name in another wave of dry bliss and then I'm going to take you. Hard and regardless. You want that?”

“Yes. Just...”

Misha's voice failed. He convolved on the cot. The erratic fire that had burned the whole time since Jensen had forced his first orgasms, was now flaring again. It was like dancing on a small tightrope.

There was no safety leash and Misha knew, he would fall anyway into the abyss. But how would this fall end. Would he crash and shatter into pieces or land on the soft pillow of sweet orgasmic aftermath? Misha didn't know, but it was too late to be scared and it was too hot to backdown. Jensen tongue was driving him insane. He had stopped sucking his whole erection. Instead he was only licking his glans, poking with his tongue into the small slid, while his fingers had moved down, cupping his balls again.

He never thought that this was possible. How long was he lying here, surfing the waves of felicity, short before drowning? He never thought that his body was capable to react that intense without collapsing, without giving in.

Everything inside him was warm and tensed, he felt his muscles in his lower belly and thighs tensing and relaxing in the rhythm of his running heartbeat.

Misha heard himself screaming Jensen's name over and over again, he felt himself coming again.

With eyes closed he was giving completely into whatever would come next. Jensen lifted his legs and Misha felt him enter with a fluid motion. It didn't hurt, it just felt, like this was how it ever should have been. He and Jensen... together.

Misha was biting his lower lips, tasting a hint of metal. He was pushed back and forth on the cushion, the cot under him tottered dangerously.

Jensen voice was penetrating his mind. Moans and groans, mixed up with the sinful whisper of his name. Over and over again.

This was insane.

Misha felt Jensen hands grabbing his. His legs were slipping from Jensen's shoulders and he was pulled up into a sitting position, nearly slumping against the younger man's chest.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Jensen ordered.

Automatically Misha followed as good as he could Jensen's instructions. His body felt limp, shaky and he even could hold himself up properly. Jensen wrapped his arms around him, nearly lifting him up on his lips, thrusting into him.

Misha buried his face in the crook between Jensen's neck and shoulder.

“You're so beautiful, babe. Let go... let go for me...”

Jensen searched Misha's mouth, forcing a deep kiss.

Misha was whispering something, but Jensen couldn't understand a word. He looked down, saw the face of the dark haired, his gaze somewhere beyond reality. Then he came.

It wasn't as loud as before. A sustain deep moan, followed by some desperate sobs. His whole body was convulsing and trembling as if jolts of electricity were running through him.

Jensen worked him through, coming short afterwards.

 

Misha nearly collapsed against Jensen and the younger one lifted him up, carrying him over to the bed a few steps aside. He slumped on the bed, arms and legs spread over the pale comforter.

Jensen observed him carefully. Tears were running down the tired face and Jensen froze.

“Mish...are you okay? Mish... babe?”

He scooted next to him, touching his shoulder with one hand, whipping the tears away with the other. Did he want too much, forced this game too far?

A smiled darted over Misha's face and he tiredly opened one eyes.

“Tell you that, when I feel my body again. 'kay. Just need... to...sleep.”

He mumbled, closing his eye again.

With a sigh of relief Jensen grabbed the towel he had put on the edge of the bed, cleaning Misha gently. Then, he wrapped him in a blanket and got up to quench the flames, pulled back the curtains and opened the window.

“Come to bed, Jen. Need you...” Misha muttered in the darkness behind him and Jensen was the last, who would reject this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and opinions on what I have written here. If you have some request, ideas... I love to get new inspiration


End file.
